A Stranger In Sound
by Kitejings
Summary: Orochimaru's greatest subordinate is also his greatest headache
1. Chapter 1

"speech"  
><em>"thought" <em>

Orochimaru sighed. The chunin exams where almost here. The Plan was ready to begin, but he needed a reliable agent to control his 'team' for the exam. Wincing at the only available one with the necessary strength he reached over to the intercom. "Please send for Tsumibito."

Leaning back Orochimaru reviewed everything he knew about her. _"Hyuuga Tsumibito, daughter of a rouge Main Branch and a Kumo nukenin of all things. A master of the Byakugan and Lightning jutsu and sound manipulation. Twenty two years old, loyal'_ a distant crash followed by a cry of "Constant Vigilance!" _"And very strange."_

The door to his office slammed open and she strode in._"_Yo! Orochi-datesha you called?

Orochimaru gazed at her. Tall, almost six foot, shoulder length black hair. Pale Byakugan eyes, a short nose and thin lips set in a grin. She was clad in the standard purple and gray pattern Oto jounin uniform. The only thing out of place was a large metal bracer full of holes on her right arm.

"Yes I did Tsumi-chan I did. The Chunin exams are fast approaching and I need someone to supervise our genin team while I head to Suna to begin final preparations. Unfortunately you are the strongest one aside from me and so are the best choice to be in the heart of enemy territory." He explained.

"What but I need to finish my experiments? I have just about finished the whole chakra sound resonance feedback problem." Shaking her arm. "This is the only stable one. Besides, Hyuuga remember. They see my eyes and they'll be like "Where the hell did you come from let's go slap a brain exploder on your forehead then tell us all about your adventures. That would be bad you know? But I have a Solution!"

_"Oh Great, hear it comes"_ Orochimaru could only watch helplessly as his strongest ninja built up into one of her rants.

"And then I thought what about my eyes, they are very pretty but every can recognize them. So I was like Tsumi chan are you or aren't you a genius? I was like, 'of course I am.' so I made this."

Steeling himself for something horrific, Orochimaru was pleasantly surprised when she pulled out _"An Eyedropper?"_

"Yes I can see the amazement on your face boss. This is the original 'Tsumi chan's Incredible Eye Disguiser.' You see I realized that eventually I would have to go to a village and be in disguise for a long time. Using henge is impossible so I made this. A single drop in the eye will turn the coolest eye colors a bland and uninteresting brown. One drop last for ten days, it doesn't interfere with Doujutsu either. Plus only the first few test subjects went blind so it's perfectly safe! With this I can hide out in Konoha and no one will ever realize that I am a Hyuuga well until I attack anyway." Taking a breath she continued. "So what do I need to do Boss?"

Happy that the rant was over Orochimaru replied. " I need you to take our top genin squad and head to Konoha. There you will have them register and supervise them for the exam. Kabuto will eventually make contact with you to discuss the final details after the Second portion. I will be arriving for a few days but during the Third exam I will be impersonating the Kazekage so you will be in charge of the general offense. Understand?" Receiving a nod and a grin. "Good now go. They are waiting at the north entrance. You should leave as soon as possible."

"Kay boss. You can count on me. The Great Tsumi chan to get them to the finals. Oh and destroy the Leaf too." With a last wave and grin she disappeared in a crackle of lightning.

"I swear that girl disturbs me." Ignoring the irony of that statement turned back to the paperwork on his desk.

The north entrance building was actually a an underground entrance surrounded by smaller buildings that housed various stores and barracks for the budding Sound Village. Walling towards the barracks her team was in Tsumibito began to sing.

"On the day I was born all the nurses gathered round. And they gazed in wide wonder at the joy they had found. The head nurse spoke up 'leave this one alone' She could tell right away that I was bad to the bone. Bad to the bone, Bad to the bone b-b-b-b-bad, b-b-b-b-b-bad bad to the bone."

Those passing by gave her a wide space as she neared the door of the barracks. Kicking in the door she leapt through. Shouting into the room she spoke.

"Alright you maggots. Which three of you are Abumi Zaku, Tsuchi Kin, and Kinuta Dosu?"

Three kids raised their hands. The girl was a plain looking brunette. The first boy was broom haired, and surly faced. The last boy was hunched over and covered in a large hay stack. Most of his face was covered in bandages. All three of them had the standard Sound uniform.

"Great I've got a mummy, a broom, and a girl." Over their protests she continued. "All right you lucky three are now officially Team Sinner, named for your lovely and wise Sensei, me Tsumibito. Now boys and girls lock your socks and rock your cocks. You're going to the Chunin Exam!" 


	2. Chapter 2

"speech"  
><em>"thoughts"<em>  
><strong>"Summons Others"**

Standing in front of Konoha's large gates Team Sinner looked in awe. Watching as large groups of people moved in and out the four of them marched forward.

_"Wow this is pretty impressive. I wonder if the Shodai was compensation for something? Mom said that Konoha was a beautiful place and she was right. But she also said that the Hyuuga clan was a horrible place full of rotten old men. A hive of scum and villainy Kinda like Mos Eisley I guess. Hum, I wonder if Orochi datesha would like a Hyuuga or two? I am sure either he or I could think of a few experiments, plus I could use them to figure out ways to improve myself without turning into some kind of horrible mutant."_

Her inner monologue finished Tsumibito turned to her team. With a voice full of enthusiasm she bellowed.

"Okay Team this is it. We are in enemy territory so no dicking around. The four of us need to present ourselves to Lord Hokage to register for the exams. The Sandaime is a total badass so don't give him any shit. He could probably explode you with a glare. Understand?"

Getting three nods in return Tsumbito strode forward. Waving their temporary passes to the bored looking guards they entered Konoha proper. The sites and sounds where overwhelming. Konoha had many more civilians than the mostly underground Sound village. Making their way down the man street Team Sinner took in as much of the scenery as they could. Noticing her three genin gawking, Tsumbito barked out.

"Hey quite rubbernecking. What the hell guys. You're making me look bad. If you keep this up everyone with think we're a bunch of yokels. As your totally cool sensei I can't have that. Watch me. I can look around without being super obvious. Trust your sensei okay."

"Hey teach isn't that one of our targets" Zaku pointed at a black haired kid standing on a tree branch.

"Hey way to be completely obvious about something Zaku. But yes it is. Uchiha Sasuke Orochi datesha's latest crush or something, I kinda slept through that briefing. Anyway ignore them for now. We need to register, after wards we can get some lunch. We already have rooms, it's a nice hotel near the arena, we'll go there after we take in the sites."

Turning her attention back to the road, she lead the team past many crowed streets to the large red building near the center of the village. Again showing their passports to the guard they ascended the stairs to the main office. The open door showed the Third Hokage a kindly looking old man sitting behind a desk. With a smile he waved them in. Stepping through the doorway Tsumibito's sandal caught on the rug, surprising her and sending her face first to the floor. Rising with a horribly embarrassed blush she exclaimed.

"Oh crap! What a horrible first impression. I must have looked totally uncool after doing that." Pausing and then remembering exactly who she was talking to she hurried to ad. "Forgive me Lord Hokage. I am Tsumibito the jounin sensei for the team from Otogakure no Sato. The three genin consist of, Abumi Zaku, Kinuta Dosu, and Tsuchi Kin."

Giving all of them a kindly smile he waved off her embarrassment. "That is fine, I have had similar things happen in the past, really I have considered having that rug moved. But enough about that. Since your papers appear in order. Let me explain the rules. They are simple. You must obey all of our laws while here. No attacking civilians even if provoked. If one of our ninja attack you, you may defend yourselves but be prepared to have the incident thoroughly investigated. Don't steal or damage any property. If you would like to train there are several open to all visitors. Avoid any off limits areas, you will have only one warning, any attempt to trespass will be met with deadly force. You will be issued a visitors badge, do not loose it. If you are found wandering without it you will be detained. Other than that be polite and respectful. Understood? Good. Now as the Hokage let me be the first to officially welcome you to Konoha. I wish you luck in the exams."

Bowing to the elderly ninja god, Team Sinner left the office. Back at the entrance a scar faced chunin issued them their blue visitor passes. Each taking one they left the building and began their discussion over where to go for lunch in a mature and respectful way.

"Dango damnit." Kin exclaimed.

"Fuck that lets get barbeque" Dosu countered.

"Screw both of you! Lets get yakitori." Zaku demanded.

Deciding to exercise her awesome teacher powers Tsumibito brought the discussion to a halt by grabbing a passing ninja. He was short, blonde and wore entirely too much orange but he was a native so he should know all the good restaurants right? Grabbing his arm she asked him a simple question.

"Hey kid, the four of us are visitors and can't decide what to eat. You know any good places to eat?"

The blonde just stared for a moment as if asked why the sky was blue or something equally outlandish. With a indignant cry he shouted.

" Know a great place to eat? Of course I do. The best place to eat is Ichiraku Ramen!"

Beginning to extoll the virtues of ramen to her increasingly enraged genin Tsumibito bit back a laugh.

_"Of course Naruto would say ramen. It is just so surreal being here listening to him in person instead of on a screen."_ Speaking up before here ill tempered team did something to get all of them in trouble she said.

"Well kid, if would take us there I would be very grateful." Putting on her most charming smile. "In fact if it is as good as you claim I'll buy you lunch as well." Seeing the look on his face. _"Gotcha!"_

"It''s definitely that good, Sis, you better be ready to pay up! By the way my name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours."

"Tsumibito. The mummy is Kinuta Dosu. The other boy is Abumi Zaku, and the girl is Tsuchi Kin. Pleased to meet you." Three grumbling greetings echoed from here genin.

The team from Sound followed the incredibly bright ninja down several streets and ended up at a small restaurant. Stepping inside and placing their orders. As they ate the admittedly delicious ramen, they were regaled with some of Naruto's exploits.

"And so then Zabuza held the kunai in his mouth and attacked them all. They stabbed a whole bunch but he just kept going. He finally stabbed that jerk Gatou. He asked to be but by Haku too. It was really sad, even though he was kind of a jerk he really did care for Haku." Looking a bit sad at the end of his retelling of the whole ordeal. Tsumibito told him of her encounter with the Demon of the Mist.

"I met Zabuza once. He was pretty touch. I was in the Land of Swamps scouting out a base for the Boss when I met him. He was chasing a bounty but I got to him first. We fought, but him being a Water type my Lightning jutsu were super effective. I left him twitching in the swamp while I cashed the bounty. Good times. Besides killing a whole bunch of people with a kunai in your mouth is a pretty good way to die. Much better than slipping in the shower and breaking your neck. Trust me I would know."

Seeing everyone was finished eating. "I guess you were right kid. This place was excellent, _"If the invasion wasn't doomed by canon I would totally kidnap these people to work in Sound. It really is to bad though." _So I guess I'll pay for your meal. Also for being such a nice guy. " Taking a scroll out of her vest she tossed it to him. "Read those and practice my team need all the challenges it can get."

A hasty thanks and Naruto was, off disappearing into the crowd.

"What was that you gave him sensei?" Zaku asked.

"Oh that. A pair of low level wind jutsu, nothing really important why?"

"That guy is a Leaf ninja, aren't they the enemy. Besides he might be in the exams, what if he uses it on us?" All three of them seemed to shout at the same time.

"Well the reason I gave it to him is two fold. One he's going to change the world, or get eaten by a giant snake, maybe both. If he does end up changing the world, I doubt he is one to forget a kindness so he will look favorably at me. Two the exam is in two days, I doubt he could get them working in two days. Maybe by the time the third part roles around. So don't complain. Anyway the hotel room we are staying in is room one eleven that is 111. You got it? Good now go amuse yourselves for the rest of the day. Stay together and don't do anything stupid, or I will brake my foot off in your asses. Got it? I am going to wander the place that could have been my home if my mother wasn't as brave as she was."

Handing them a small pouch of money she left them to their own devices. Wandering the streets of the village Tsumibito took in the sites. Wandering into a richer district she found herself in front of the Hyuuga compound. Discretely looking around she activated her Byakugan for a few short moments to get a look at the interior. _"Man I could be living in there if things were different. Then again I could have been reborn as some random civilian or some mook ninja or even worse. I am pretty lucky mom and pops trained me well. Then I was strong enough to fall in with Orochi datesha. He is a surprisingly good boss for his none mook minions. And a his strongest ninja I get away with a lot of shit. I wonder if any other people like me will show up. Immortals like that voice said."_ Leaving the compound she began to wander again. Walking down the many dirt road She absentmindedly noted several weak points in the defenses. Drifting back to the hotel after eating a beef bowl and visiting the book store she found all three of her genin already in the room.

"Good you guess are here. I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Tomorrow is the last day before the exam begins. So I will go through a bit of training with you. This will give me some ideas of how to train you during the month long wait for the third round. So get some sleep."

Team Sinner awoke the next day to a splash of ice cold water and a cry of "Constant Vigilance!" Scrambling out of their now wet beds, they shot their sensei horrible glares before changing into their dry uniforms. Eating a large breakfast, the quartet set out for one of the many training grounds surrounding the village. They eventually claimed one with a small river meandering through the middle of a large clearing. A bridge divided it in two halves. Setting up Tsumbito began.

"Okay class the wonderful Tsumi chan will begin your evaluation. Come at me yo!'

Proceeding to do just that the Trio of genin began the offensive. Launching several blasts of air and sound from his arm cannons, Zaku provided cover for Dosu to begin to close with his melody arm. Kin remained in the back using her sound based genjutsu to further distract their sensei. As Tsumibito backpedaled under Dosu's furious assault. Ducking and dodging blasts, she ducked under a particuly close punch. Staggering as her sense of balance was attacked she failed to dodge the incoming volley of sound blasts. Taking two to the chest she flew backwards. Seeing their sensei defeated the trio began to relax. When she exploded into smoke, it was to late for the surprised ninja to react. With speed that left only a blur to their eyes she was on them. Ducking Dosu's desperate swings and neutralizing his sonic attacks with a pulse of chakra, a lightning filled hand struck him on the shoulder dropping him to the ground in a twitching heap. Spinning around she charged Zaku who rapidly retreated hoping to open up the distance between them. Unfortunately he was far slower than her and quickly fell to a brutal series of blows to his upper body ending with being picked up one handed and thrown across the clearing landing in a heap near the other side. Finally focusing on the last of her students. Kin shook, none of her illusions worked. Helpless with her techniques neutralized the last thing she saw was the heel of sensei's foot speeding towards her head. A splash of water woke all three for the second time that day.

"All right guys, I've seen what you can do and frankly I am not impressed. No don't say anything. I will speak and tell you what I thought, I will explain strengths, weakness and what I plan to do to fix it. First of Dosu. You are the strongest on the team, your taijutsu is pretty good. More than enough to make chunin. The sound ninjutsu you used is very effective in close combat especially with that melody arm. I should know I made both. I noted a distinct lack of long range jutsu or genjutsu, that is vital in a well rounded ninja. I will teach you several of my sound jutsu, plus that melody arm is an earlier model. The one I have doesn't have that chakra resonance feedback problem. Zaku, you had the opposite problem. Your long range ninjutsu are very impressive thanks to toes air cannons, but your taijutsu sucks. Frankly all I can do is help increase your strength and speed. Finally Kin, that was horrible, you forgot that I am a Hyuuga, genjutsu won't work on me. And you had nothing to fall back on. However on someone else the whole sound base illusions would be pretty good but you are reliant on those senbon bell combos. Instead tie a few bells in your hair or something. I have a few illusions I can show you but it isn't my strong point. However you will learn at least one ninjutsu before the third exam. There isn't much I can do now not with the first part tomorrow. So we will do some light drills and things then relax the rest of the day. I think that just about covers it, so lets be about it."

Getting three sets of groans Tsumibito worked the three through a series of stretches and various chakra control exercises. Finally an hour later she called them off.

"Okay that's enough for the day. I don't want you sore tomorrow. Also tonight make sure to pack for a week in the woods." Seeing their looks. "Just trust me, I have a feeling it will be needed. Now just relax, go do whatever as long as you are back for dinner, stick together and don't get in trouble, yadda yadda and all that."

Going their own ways Tsumibito eventually ended up in another training ground. Deciding to do a little practicing herself she activated her Lightning Armor and _moved._ Flashing around the clearing she made a knife hand and slashed through several trees so focused on her attack she almost didn't hear the exclamation of surprise behind her. Swiftly dropping her technique she turned only to see Naruto gazing on with a look of shock.

"Oh it's you, Nagato right?" Deliberately misremembering his name. She waited for the inevitable explosion and was not disappointed.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, but Sis please could you teach me that it looks totally awesome!"

Shaking her head she replied.

"Sorry Naruto, first off that is probably my most powerful justu. Well that and all the other supplementary parts for it like the Hell Stab. All of them require a strong lightning affinity, I almost blew my arm off learning this. Way too dangerous for a genin, plus didn't I give you a scroll with some jutsu on it. You must have learned them already if you are asking for more."

Getting an embarrassed chuckle he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry but I haven't learned them yet. I am working on it though ya know? But I just saw you moving like that. You were all like 'pow' and 'zap' and 'kathwang'. It was so cool. Kakashi sensei has something like that though. He used it on Zabuza but it only covered his hand. Yours is way cooler."

Pleased that she had such an important admirer.

"Well tell you what, if you make it through the exam I'll give you a hand with those jutsu okay? I'll be training my own team but I am sure that I can spare a hour or two to give you a few pointers. So why don't you head out and get some rest. You don't want to be tired tomorrow do you?"

Getting a nod from him they both depart. Stopping at a nearby restaurant she purchased several portions of grilled chicken. Making her way back to the hotel with the food in hand, she was greeted by the sight of all three of her genin asleep. Waking all of them, they quickly ate.

"Now remember the first exam is held in the academy. So make sure you get there together. I expect all three of you to do well so does Lord Orochimaru. More importantly he wants you to kill Uchiha Sasuke during the second exam. Failure will be most displeasing for the both of us."

And with that ominous proclamation they all went to sleep dreaming of the future.

**Omake:** Or how it all began**  
><strong>  
>Getting out of the shower a short man slipped and winding his arms attempting to regain his balance he fell his neck hitting the edge of the tub and with a wet 'crack' everything went dark. He found himself floating in a realm of intense pain. Colors and sounds too intense for human senses assailed him. He felt himself boiling, freezing and being pushed and pulled in a thousand directions. Screaming without a voice the man would have done anything for it to end. Just when he thought his mind would break from all the pain he heard a voice.<p>

**"Your desire has been granted human. Fight for me and you will be freed."**

Pushing the pain back he managed to ask

"What will happen, who do I have to fight and how?"

**"I will send you away from here, you will grow strong and battle others like yourself from across the universes. Only by decapitation will you die otherwise you will fight forever."**

The voice then seemed to grow amused. ****

**"If it helps think of it as a multiversal version of Highlander, with superpowers. Is that simple enough for your monkey brain?"**

Helpless but do anything but agree, the man found himself flung away into blackness.

Waking with a gasp Tsumibito rubbed her eyes. Rolling off the bed she went into the bathroom to wash her face.

"Man what a trip. I haven't had that dream in forever."

Laying back down on the bed she quickly fell asleep, dream forgotten. 


	3. Chapter 3

"speech"  
><em>"thoughts"<em>

Making her way to the designated waiting area for all the jounin sensei, Tsumibito paused and looked around. Looking at all the gathered jounin. _"Wow, I only recognize a few besides the Konoha jounin. And damn Kurenai is hot!" _Giving a glance at the large screen dominating one part of a wall she nodded to herself. Stepping into the room she took in all the hostile looks. _"Wonder what happened to the 'peaceful cooperation' shtick that this is supposed to foster?"_ Making her way over to the Leaf ninja. Introduced herself.

"Yo! I'm the beautiful and graceful Tsumibito! I'm the one in charge of the Sound team."

"Really, Sound. That is a new village right? Where is that again?" This from Kakashi.

"Well we are based in Oto no kuni, which used to be known as the Land of Rice Paddies. Really a huge improvement in my opinion. I mean really the Land of Rice Paddies sounds like nothing but a bunch of dirty farmers or something. Not appropriate for a ninja village. But yeah our leader convinced the Daimyo to changes the name. Better for business he said, and so far it's true. I just wish he would let me out more often. This is my first mission in almost a year, babysitting our team. But it's not all bad you know? I hope they pass. Having to deal with a bunch of brats for another six months would blow."

"Humm that is pretty interesting, but the first exam is about to start. I feel really bad for them. Ibiki is in charge of it this year. He is master of psychological torture. He likes to use mind games instead of physical torture. I am sure that most will wash out here." Kakashi drawled.

"Yeah well I doubt, he can be as scary as me." She countered. "I have faith that my team will pass. Or Else!" She added darkly.

Just then a large green _thing_ burst into the room. _"Ouch, my eyes! _ Blinking her eyes she focused on the newcomer. "_That must be Gai. He is much _greener_ than I expected. Much greener."_

"Kakashi" the Green Beast bellowed. "I am so sorry about my adorable Lee. His Flames of Youth were out of control earlier and he challenged Uchiha Sasuke to a spar. I am so sorry. I shall run a hundred lapse around Konoha on my hands to atone. Unless you want to bet that my team shall go farther than yours." he shouted to the room.

"Oh, that's nice Gai" Kakashi responded with his customary lazy drawl.

Tsumibito turned to Kurenai in shock.

"Is he for real? I mean he can't act like that all the time right? Right?"

Shaking her head sadly for the poor woman that had to experience Gai without any warning.

"Unfortunately, yes he is. Don't get me wrong he is a nice guy and a strong ninja. He'll give you the shirt off his back. Or should I say suit. But he is just so intense. I really feel bad for his genin, having to deal with him every day."

Before anymore conversation could take place the Television on the wall turned on. The large screen came to life. Showing a familiar room with dozens of genin hunched over desks. All of them working on a paper test of sorts. Occasionally someone would yell out a trio of numbers and the corresponding genin would grumble and leave. This was accompanied by much cursing from the assembled jounin as their students where slowly eliminated. As the quitters gradually tapered off, Ibiki the large scarred man barked out a question. Demanding that all who wanted to leave for the final question do so or forever be barred from taking the exams again. Suddenly a flurry of last minute quitters happen. There was some more cursing from the jounin behind her but she focused on the screen. Finally little Naruto stood up and declared that he wouldn't quite no matter what and that he would be the first genin to become Hokage. _"Oh my Naruto you certainly don't disappoint"_ With that the remaining genin grew spines and no one left. After several moments of glaring at the remaining genin, Ibiki smiled. Declaring that everyone who stayed passed. A few genin complained about the first nine questions being pointless. Ibiki countered that it was a test of their information gathering skills. Pulling off his bandana he showed them his incredibly scarred head. Continuing about how chunin were sometimes entrusted with vital information and that torture was a possibility that they should be prepared to encounter if they became chunin. Before he could finish the window shattered and a woman flew through it. With a banner declaring her the "Sexy and Single Mitarashi Anko." Unthinking Tsumibito blurted out.

"Wow she's hot! And she knows how to make an entrance. I wonder if she'll teach me?"

Getting strange looks from the majority of the remaining jounin, she shrugged and turned back to the screen. Where Anko was leading the remaining genin to the second test. The screen went blank before switching off. Filing out with the rest of the jounin she wondered "_What am I going to do for the next five days?" _Wandering around the village for several hours she grew bored. _"Screw this I'm going to sleep."_ Heading back to the hotel she was surprised to see Orochimaru there.

"Ah boss what a surprise I thought you would be in Suna. My apologies would you like something to eat, there is this great ramen place that delivers?" Tsumibito asked him.

"No thank you Tsumi chan I am here on business. I need to get into The Forest of Death and test little Sasuke. I just stopped by to make sure you knew what to do during the next month. Remember I want you to head out of the walls and summon Manda, then proceed with the general offensive." Orochimaru explained.

"Of course boss, I gotcha covered. Plus I promised to give our three little pawns a hand training over the month. I was just planing on laying low until the third part started." She agreed.

With the two in agreement they went their separate ways. Orochimaru off to test Uchiha Sasuke and Tsumibito went to bed. The next four days passed quickly, with nothing to do and growing bored she trained in one of the more remote areas in anticipation of the invasion. Finally on the last day she was notified that her team had passed and she was required to attend the preliminary matches at the Forest's tower. Speeding through the words she encountered several huge tigers, a giant centipede, and a pack of flying leaches. _"Oh my god that was horrible. Who would make something like that. I mean huge bugs. That god it wasn't spiders."_ Shaking at the thought of the horrible, hairy monsters. With their huge unblinking eyes and dripping fangs and all those legs. Almost missing a jump and falling to the forest floor she chided herself._"Okay think of something, anything else than those horrible things. Like kittens or explosions. My experiments."_ Feeling better she rapidly made her way to the tower at the center of the huge training ground. Entering she was directed to one of the balconies above the arena. Looking around she notice the large pair of stone arms that dominated the far wall above which was a large screen similar to the one in the jounin lounge. Watching as the other successful teams and their jounin filed in she took stock of their condition. Sasuke was wincing and covering his neck. _"So boss marked him. I guess that means everything is going according to plan."_ A familiar mop of silver hair caught her eye. _"Ahh, there's Kabuto. He's a hell of an actor to be undercover for so long and for fooling so many people. I should probably kill him before he becomes that ugly snake hybrid thingy. That and unleashing an army of zombies."_ Seeing her genin show up she cheered.

"Yay you guys made it. Am I cool or what?" Tsumibito crowed

"Definitely, Or what sensei." Dosu shot her down.

"Oh what an ungrateful team I have to so spurn my genius influence. What is this poor maiden to do?" swooning dramatically she spun around in a exaggerated pose. "Besides what the hell happened to you all. Zaku you look like someone tried to tear off your arms. Kin, Dosu, you got the crap kicked out of you didn't you?"

Getting three nods she was about to ask them the specifics when the Hokage and several Konoha jounin appeared. Taking their places in front of the gathered genin. Quieting down as the Hokage began to speak. She listened as he explained the reasoning behind the Chunin exams.

"The exams where created in this time of peace to foster friendship between the villages. But what the are is a substitute for war. Each of you represents the best of your villages,. The many clients will watch you compete. Those how do well draw more clients to their village, which means more contract and money. Make no mistake much is riding on your performances." He spoke in a strong voice.

But before he could finish a sickly looking man appeared in front of him. Introducing himself as Hayate Gekko.

"Please Lord Hokage allow me to explain the rules of the preliminary matches."

With a small nod the Hokage steeped back near the hand statue.

"Due to the large amount of successful participants of the second exam, a preliminary round will be used to narrow down the numbers for the finals. What will happen is the screen behind me will choose two random names from among all of you. The two will then fight until one is dead, incapacitated, or forfeits. If I say the match is over then I expect you to stop, I will use force to enforce the rules. Is that understood?"

Getting a series of nods from the participants he stepped back and activated the screen. Names flashed by until it settled on two.

"First match of the chunin exam preliminaries is Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi."

The two walked down the stairs to the open area near Hayate. Standing across from each other they waited until Hayate yelled "Begin"

The two lept for each other. The older and stronger Yoroi striking the injured Sasuke. Latching onto the smaller boy, Yoroi began bragging about his ability to absorb chakra. Freeing himself Sasuke moved back opening some space. Launching a fireball at his opponent, when he clutched his shoulder. Capitalizing on his pain Yoroi charged forward knocking him down. In pain and incapable of pulling out too much chakra Sasuke managed to knock Yoroi into the air. Leaping up and launching a flurry of blows culminating with a vicious kick, Sasuke slammed Yoroi onto the floor of the arena. Exhausted he barely managed to stand when the referee spoke.

"Winner of the first match Uchiha Sasuke!"

Then Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves, grabbing his student both of them disappeared in a puff of smoke. _"Must be going to get the curse seal sealed." _Watching Yoroi get carted off to a medic she felt something familiar. Detecting the chakra signature of her boss Tsumibito smiled. _"And there he goes. To have a chat with Kakashi no doubt."_ Putting the matter out of her mind she focused on the next match. The screen flashed again with it ending up on Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura.

"Second match of the preliminaries Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. Fight!"

The battle if it could be called that was completely underwhelming. The two fought with little skill. A clever move by Ino who had cut her hair to bind Sakura in place for her family justu. But it failed and both of them tired from their 'fight' threw one last punch each, resulting in a double knock out."

"Double knock out nether fighters will advance."

_"Maybe if we could have seen the whole flashback thing it would have been much more interesting. As it was that was a horrible showing."_

The next match was a short one.

"Third match of the preliminaries Tenten and Sabaku Temari. Fight!"

The two girls one a bun haired Leaf ninja and the other a Sand ninja with four ponytails. Tenten attacked with a barrage of projectiles, all of them blocked by a subtle wave of wind from Temari. Proving the pointlessness of a one trick ninja Tenten continued to try the same thing again and again, with similar results. Finally growing bored Temari unfolded her Tessen and slashed Tenten with a vortex of wind. Dropping down onto her fan Tenten was thrown to the ground only to be rescued by one of her teammates, the green one.

"Winner Sabaku Temari!"

The next match was her own Kin against Nara Shikamaru.

"Good luck Kin. I'll cheer you on." Tsumibito said.

"Fourth match of the preliminaries. Tsuchi Kin against Nara Shikamaru. Fight!"

The fight began with Shikamaru retreating. Kin pursued with several senbon. Seemingly boxing him in several of her needles found flesh. Stumbling in pain he found himself trapped in Kin's genjutsu. The bells attached to her senbon causing him pain. She moved forward to finish him off but found herself caught in his Shadow jutsu. Stepping back he leaned back and she mimicked him but she slammed her head into the wall knocking herself out.

"Winner Nara Shikamaru!"  
>Face palming in disgust Tsumibito sighed.<p>

"Somehow I knew that this was going to happen. I guess I will be fixing that during your training." Turing to her two remaining genin. "Please don't lose in a stupid way like that. Okay, in fact I would prefer if you didn't lose at all."

"Yes sensei!" Dosu said.

"Of course we'll win! We're much stronger than her after all." Zaku proclaimed.

"The next match will be Abumi Zaku and Aburame Shino."

"I would advise you to forfeit, why because you cannot win"

"No way you freak. I'm gonna crush you!" Zaku replied with a snarl

"Fight!"

Zaku immediately rushed forward. Attacking with his one good arm. Calmly blocking all of his punches Shino released a swarm of insects blowing them away with his air cannon Zaku advanced on Shino again. Getting in close as if he as going to attack with his fist, he instead release a strong blast of air which flung Shino across the room. Stating that he would win Zaku seemed surprised when a swarm of Shino's insects began advancing on him from behind. Caught between the insects and their master with only one good arm he seems finished. But then he smiled and removed the arm everyone thought was broken and aimed it at Shino. Attacking with one arm aimed at the insects and the other at Shino, he seemed surprised when his arms exploded. Falling to his knees in pain he could do nothing but listen as Shino calmly explained how he hide insects in his air cannons earlier. With that he passed out and Shino was declared the winner.

"Winner Aburame Shino!"

Watching her second student and his arms get carted of Tsumibito exclaimed.

"Dammit, Dosu you are the last one you better win. I am going to work your asses into the ground for this. So you at least need to win. No don't say anything just focus on winning, otherwise you will be sorry. Now watch Naruto is up. This should be interesting."

"Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba. Fight!"

The two genin, one a shaggy brunette with a dog, the other a blonde in an annoyingly bright orange jumpsuit clashed. The dog ran around nipping at Naruto's heals. Trading several blows before a blow sent Kiba stumbling. Taking out a pill of some kind he feed his dog and himself one. The dogs fur turned red, and with a cry of 'transform' there where two Kiba's on the field. What followed where several minutes of Naruto dodging the two Kibas who attacked with 'Gatsuuga' a spinning attack. Finally Naruto seemed to get an idea. Transforming into another Kiba the three looked at each other. One Kiba hit another talking about how he couldn't fool the nose of an Inuzuka. The one struck instead transformed into a copy of the dog. Confusion quickly turned into anger and Kiba quickly turned and struck the remaining copy thinking that he had been tricked. When that copy too transformed into his dog Kiba seemed to realize he had been tricked just not how he thought. The first dog transformed back into Naruto where he created several clones of himself. Using them to hold Kiba down Naruto explained that the jutsu he was about to used had been given to him by a friend and he was still kind of new with it. With a cry of Futon: Reppushou a blast of wind streaked from the original's palm and slammed Kiba and his clones into the far wall. Groaning Kiba passed out. Cheering for his victory Naruto jumped up and down.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto!"

Running up the stairs to his teammates Naruto turned and waved to Tsumibito. Returning the wave she then focused on the next match.

"Sabaku Kankuro and Tsurugi Misumi. Fight!"

Misumi attack the instant the fight started. Quickly moving behind the motionless Kankuro and wrapping around him like a snake. His arms and legs stretched grotesquely as Misumi told him to give up. Refusing, Musumi broke his neck. Or at least thought he did. The 'Kankuro' head turned all the way around and released a cloud of poison into his face. Coughing Misumi collapsed going into convulsions. The bundle the puppet had set down was actually Kankuro controlling the puppet from safety. Quickly declared the winner medics came to retrieve the convulsing Misumi.

"Winner Kankuro!"

Looking over at the screen for the next fight. The names Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata drew her eye._"Wow this should be nice. I can't wait to see how the current generation of my family compares to me. The girl is such a wuss I can see that right off the bat."_

"Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata. Fight!"

The fight was an obvious mismatch to Tsumibito. She could see right away that the boy way in a different league than the girl. Both had good form even if the girl had no spine. But the older branch member was much better._ "Hell he's as good as I was at that age maybe a little better, Of course I didn't focus just on Jyuuken. But he is incredible. I am sure the Main Branch is thoroughly pissed."_ Frowning at the thought of the people that her mother had to hide from all of her life. She continued to observe the match. Already Neji had sealed Hinata's tenketsu points. Ranting about how it was her fate to lose and that she should just give up. Naruto began to shout encouragement to Hinata. Steeling herself she let one final pass. Repeating what he said earlier Neji was enraged when Hinata suggested that he was hurting more than her. As she fell coughing blood Neji charged clearly going for the kill, only to be stopped by several jounin.

"Winner Hyuuga Neji!"

As Neji turned to climb the stairs Naruto jumped down. Smearing Hinata's blood on his fingers he vowed to make Neji pay. That done then both of them rejoined their teams. The blood was cleaned off them floor and the next match was called.

Trying to contain her excitement Tsumibito couldn't help but smile at this fight._ "Oh man, Gaara the crazy jinchuuriki of Suna, aka their 'secret weapon' versus the crazy student of the Green Beast. This is going to be so awesome."_

"Sabaku Gaara and Rock Lee. Fight!"

The fight began with a blur. Lee darted forward incredibly fast only to be blocked by a wall of sand. Back and forth the two fought Lee unable to break through Gaara's defense and Gaara' unable to catch Lee. They bounced around the arena for several minutes, before Lee landed on the giant hands.

Then Gai called out "Lee take them off."

A short conversation about 'them' being only taken off for protecting important people before Lee did so. It was very impressive the weights he had carried on his legs crashed to the ground making a huge pair of craters. Tsumibito could almost hear the collective thought _"Oh Shit!"_ Before Lee was off. If Lee was fast before he was a blur now. Dancing around Gaara slowly stripping away his defense. Breaking through he landed a glancing blow that seemed to surprise both Suna team and Gaara. Several more blows followed but nothing seemed to faze him. Growing tired Lee began to slow down. Finally catching him Gaara wrapped him in sand and prepared to crush him. A sudden wave of chakra made everyone pause. Exploding from the cocoon of sand was Lee. He explained about the Eight Gates. Then proceeded to open five of them and then began to beat the ever loving shit out of Gaara. After several heavy blows Lee threw Gaara into the air gourd and all. Appearing behind him he wrapped him in bandages and began to spin which ended with the both of them slamming into the ground. Lee could barely get up but Gaara had managed to replace himself. With a manic grin he crushed Lee's arm and leg. But before he could finish the job Gai appeared. Blocking Gaara's wave of sand he proceeded to watch as Lee even unconscious stood in a ready stance. Disqualified by interference Gaara won.

"Winner Gaara!"

Tsumibito watched as medics rushed Lee out of the arena._ "That was intense. And just about the coolest thing I've seen in quite some time."_ Brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the last match.

"Kinuta Dosu and Akimichi Choji. Fight!"

Quickly insulting Choji's weight Dosu was almost crushed by his Human Tank jutsu. Quickly dodging Dosu watched as Choji, unable to stop himself plowed into the arena wall. While he was stuck Dosu used his melody arm and sound vibrations to knock Choji out.

"Winner of the final preliminary match Kinuta Dosu!"

With the preliminaries finish the Hokage brought forth a box. Explain that the box held numbers and the matching numbers would be fighting in one months time. The matches were.

"Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuuga Neji"

"Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabaku Gaara"

"Nara Shikamaru versus Sabaku Temari"

"Aburame Shino versus Sabaku Kankuro"

"Finally Kinuta Dosu gets a bye."

After words the Hokage spoke again.

"You have one month to train. Be sure to train hard for your opponents have seen what you used today. Also the Daimyo will be in attendance so a poor performance will reflect on both yourselves and your village. Good Luck your dismissed!"

With that the gathered people dispersed. Gathering Dosu Tsumibito performed a 'shushin' disappearing in a crackle o f lightning. Arriving back at their hotel she turned to Dosu.

"Okay I am proud that you made it to the finals unlike your idiot teammates. You get tomorrow off to rest and relax, but after that I am going to train you hard. Once the other two are out of the hospital in a week or so they will be joining you but for the first two weeks you will have my sole attention. But don't forget this is all just a ruse for Boss's attack. If you train hard and do well in the attack I will vouch for your promotion Okay?"

Flushing at the praise and trust his new teacher was showing him Dosu replied with an affirmative.

"Yes Sensei I promise to work hard!"

"Alright lets get something to eat and visit your teammates." 


	4. Chapter 4

"speech"  
><em>"thought"<br>__**"jutsu/ technique"**__  
><em>Tsumibito skipped down the street. Feeling happy that one of her charges had made it to the finals, even if the whole thing was pointless. Feeling a burst of whimsy she began to sing a song from her memories. Strangers stopped to listen to the foreign lyrics.

"I've got your picture of me and you. You wrote "I love you" I wrote "me too" I sit there staring and there's nothing else to do. Oh it's the color Your hair is brown. Your eyes are hazel And soft as clouds I often kiss you when there's no one else around. I've got your picture, I've got your picture. I'd like a million of you all round my cell I want a doctor to take your picture So I can look at you from inside as well You've got me turning up and turning down I'm turning in I'm turning round. I'm turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so Turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so I'm turning Japanese I really think so No sex, no drugs, wine, no women No fun, no sin, no you, no wonder it's dark Everyone around me is a total stranger Everyone avoids me like a cyclone Ranger Everyone... That's why I'm turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so I'm turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so Turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so."

Finishing her song she approached the hot springs she notice a shock of white hair and perverted giggling. Having been briefed on all notable ninja by Orochimaru plus her own experiences allowed her to easily identify Jiriaya. Approaching him from behind she spoke.

"So what's a guy like you doing around here?"

Jumping Jiriaya spun around. Taking in the beautiful woman in front of him he began his introduction.

"Hello beautiful I am the Gallant Jiraiya, the world famous author and ninja with no enemies in the North, East, South or West."

This was punctuated by a large toad appearing behind him.

"So what are you doing? Spying on the hot springs?"

Seeing him start to panic she was quick to reassure him.

"Don't worry if I was in your place I would too. I don't know if it is something in your water but every chick I've seen has been hot! There was this jounin at the exams with me, wow perfect ten. But just because I agree with you doesn't mean I will let you off without punishment."

With that she gave hims a gentle rap on the head surprising the old pervert. With a smile and a wave Tsumibito made her way into the springs. Undressing she slipped into the water.

"Oh wow this is nice."

Laying there for a while with her guard down she almost didn't notice the next person come in. Hearing a splash she looked up and gaped. There siting in the water was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Long curly blond hair, deeply tanned skin, a cute round face with bright green eyes. And two of the biggest breasts she had ever lain eyes on. Hearing a cough snapped her out of her thoughts. Seeing the other woman looking at her Tsumibito flushed, embarrassed she had been caught staring.

"Ah, sorry sorry. I was just overwhelmed by your beauty. I apologize that was really rude."

To her surprise instead of the accusations of perversion or a slap as she was expecting what she got was a laugh.

_"Oh wow! Even her laughs are super sexy."_

"Ha you aren't to bad looking yourself sister. My name is Otohime Ami. What's yours?"

"My name is Tsumibito. Ami huh? That's a nice name."

Frowning at hearing her name Ami asked.

"Tsumibito, that means 'Sinner' right? Your parents dislike you or something."

Pausing she seemed to realize how rude her question sounded.

"Sorry that was rude of me and it's none of my business anyway."

"No it's not that big a deal. I'm from Sound. My parents ran off and had me, but they were cast out of their families for it. I guess they wanted me to remember the price they payed or something. Besides they died a while back so there is nothing I can do but move forward. No use dwelling on the past when I can't change it. Besides I make most everyone call me Tsumi chan you can if you want to."

Ami's eyes seemed to swell up, big and watery. With a wail she jumped onto Tsumibito.

"That's so brave Tsumi chan. I can't believe it. Your parents where star crossed lovers who left everything to be with their destined one. But they were bitter and punished you with a cruel name. And yet you managed to rise above it always looking on the bright side. You're so brave! I wish I could be like you. I know, lets be friends Tsumi chan."

Startled at the whole hug and babble thing. The idea of having a friend was a shocking one especially in the place she would be attacking in a month. But on the other hand she had never had a friend before. Indecisive Tsumibito looked into Ami's green eyes and made her choice.

"I would love to be your friend Ami."

With a happy squeal Ami hugged her again. The feeling of Ami's breasts rubbing against her own made her miss Ami's next question.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

Ami got a knowing look in her eyes. Reaching down and grabbing Tsumibito's breasts she asked again.

"So Tsumi chan how would you like to come back to my place?"

"I think I would love to Ami."

The next day, Tsumibito returned to her teams hotel with a spring in her step and a song in her heart. Singing that song as she waltzed down the road she drew quite the little crowd. Ignoring all of them as she made her way back to the hotel.

"She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean she was the best damn woman I had ever seen she had the sightless eyes telling me no lies knockin me out with those American thighs taking more than her share had me fighting for air she told me to come but I was already there cause the walls started shaking the earth was quacking my mind was aching and we were making it and you Shook me all night long!"

Bursting through the door, startling Dosu she exclaimed.

"Good news everyone! You will never guess what I was doing last night... Well go on guess."

Dosu seemed to consider it for a moment before saying.

"You were conspiring with the enemy weren't you?"

"Oh I was doing more that conspiring, you could say I was in bed with the enemy. And this picture explains why."

Waving said picture in front of Dosu's disbelieving eye he swallowed his protests.

"Oh wow! You really are the greatest sensei a guy could ask for."

Dropping to his knees he began to plead with her.

"Please my most awesome and wise sensei teach me how to pick up chicks. Oh, and help me train."

"Of course young apprentice. But for know we have training to do. Lets go."

With that the two of them headed out to the training grounds. For the rest of the day Tsumibito drilled Dosu in speed drills. Showing him how to increase his speed with chakra she had him run sprints for hours. Collapsing with exhaustion. Dosu lay on the cool ground while she lectured him on the various uses of sound in ninjutsu.

"Now remember Dosu, sound can travel easier in water, and what makes up seventy percent of the human body? If you guessed water then you win a cookie. Now sound can be used for many things. From disrupting balance to pulping organs and shattering bones. The key is to find the right frequency. I want you to experiment with these here squirrels, figure out what does what and we'll take over for tomorrow. So take a break then get to it. Now I have to go and visit Ami."

Leaving her exhausted student with a box of squirrels she had captured while he had been running sprints she left in search of her new best friend. Spotting her and the examiner from the second exam at a dango shop she approached them.

"Yo Ami and Ami's friend. What's up?"

"Anko I was telling you about my new friend, this is her Tsumi chan. Tsumi chan this is Mitarashi Anko my other best friend. I hope you can be friends too."

Giving each other a friendly nod Tsumibito quickly sat and ordered a plate of dango. After it arrived she tasted it. _"Wow this is pretty good."_

"So do you two come here often?"

"Oh yeah this is Anko's favorite place to eat, I like it a lot too. So what's going on Tsumi chan?"

"Well my one adorable student that is still in the exam is practicing some stuff and the other two are in the hospital, so I am pretty bored. So I thought a native would know all the good bars and stuff."

This time it was Anko who spoke.

"You bet your ass I know all the good bars. Come on."

Grabbing both the other women by the arm and dragging them off to closest bar. She ignored Ami's protests about it only being three o'clock. As soon as they stopped Tsumibito realized that they were in front of a seedy looking bar. Looking towards Ami she was rewarded with a shrug. Grabbing their hands Anko proceeded to drag them inside.

The next three weeks passed in a blur for Tsumibito. Training Dosu in the day and drinking and sleeping with Ami and Anko at night. But she finally received a summons for that evening with Baki the Suna jounin sensei. Getting a quick beef bowl she told Ami and Anko that she was giving her genin extra training and that she would join them tomorrow. Quietly waiting for Baki to show she amused herself by getting into a staring contest with the distant Gaara. Gaara who was staring at the full moon in the sky studiously ignored her.

"Ahem! I apologize for my tardiness but I was making sure I wasn't followed." Baki began "I received confirmation from Lord Kazekage the plan shall proceed as ordered. When the third exam begins the attack will commence. I will have Gaara unleash Shukaku in the stadium for the most damage. I believe that if you watch you will see a demonstration of his power."

Carefully pointing out the building Gaara was on. Tsumibito watched as Dosu appeared. Slapping her face at his stupidity she nonetheless watched him go to his doom. Listening to him rant about wanting vengeance on Uchiha Sasuke. That with Gaara out of the way he would be closer to fighting Sasuke. She watched impassively as Dosu was torn to shreds by a huge tendril of sand.

"He never stood a chance." She said.

"You don't seem upset at your students death?"

"Of course not that was the one of the dumbest ways to die. That was worth a Darwin Award. I mean really challenging a jinchuuriki for no good reason. I have no need for weaklings and even less need for idiots. I suppose that I will have an inquiry tomorrow, Joy. I mean you understand right Suna is a hard place you can't coddle the weak or stupid."

Receiving a nod Baki replied.

"That is true, the desert is no place for the weak or foolish."

"I am sure that our visitor will have more than enough evidence to condemn the both of us. Well if he ever managed to report. Right?"

Receiving a nod Tsumibito disappeared in a blur. Appearing in a crackle of static in front of the shocked Hayate she spoke.

"Well well mister examiner you have just heard some important information. Information I can't let you leave with. Nodding in understanding Hayate unsheathed his sword. Setting his stance he lept high into the air. Coming down fast he made a hand seal. Four Bushin appeared all around Tsumibito. She appeared unconcerned at her approaching death even as the illusions passed through her harmlessly, Hayate's sword bit deep cutting from her shoulder down into her chest. Attempting to pull his sword from her corpse Hayate realized that she wasn't dead. Trying to pull his sword from the wound he could only watch as the cut began to heal before his eyes.

"What are you?" he gasped.

"Oh me, I'm a monster." she said with a smile

With those words she slammed her palm into his chest, liquifying his heart and lungs. He died without a sound. Taking a moment to look at his corpse she decided to take his sword. Giving it a few practice swings she placed it somewhere. Chuckling she left. Arriving at Ami's apartment she knocked. A few moments later a surprised Ami happily drug her inside. The next day Tsumibito went back to her hotel expecting an official notice of her former students 'unfortunate' death. Sure enough a few hours later an ANBU appeared.

"Sound Jounin Tsumibito we have found the body of your genin. We need you to confirm that it is indeed him and have the proper forms filed."

"Very well but I will be lodging a formal complaint. The exams are supposed to be safe outside of the arena." She spoke to the ANBU.

Tsumibito was lead to the morgue, where Dosu's mangled remains were. Taking in the scraps of flesh an bits and pieces of him she felt nothing. Shrugging she turned to the coroner. A fat and bald ninja.

"Yep it's him. I would recognize that haystack anywhere. So what forms do I need to fill out?"

Filling out the appropriate forms she then received a scroll with Dosu's body. With a careless shrug she when to the hospital. Asking the receptionist what rooms her remaining team were in. Getting her answer she ascended the stairs to Zaku's room. Opening the door she took not of his bandaged arm stumps. Barging in she spoke in warm friendly tone.

"Yo! Armless wonder. I just wanted to tell you that your only successful teammate got himself killed last nice. So now that your only redeeming member is dead you are both completely useless. It breaks my heart to say it but the truth hurts or so they say. Who 'they' are is a mystery but it is still true. Anyway I just came by to tell you that. But don't loose hope I am just that the Boss will have some way to make you useful, so just hang in there and relax."

With those words she left in search of Kin. Finding her on the floor about she came in to find her walking about.

"Ah good you are up and about. Dosu is dead by the way. That makes you the only one left that can still fight. The doctors said that you are ready to leave so grab your shit and come with me."

Stunned at the news Kin numbly did as asked following Tsumibito out of the hospital. They walked directly to the training ground they had used for the past month. Turning to her student she said.

"Okay you are the only one capable of fighting in the next few days. I am going to put you through speed drills since I don't have enough time to teach you anything. Okay now I wait fifty sprints from here to the river and back. If you slack you have to start all over again. Now go!"

Watching as Kin began her exercises Tsumibito thought. _"How will I convince Ami to leave with me. I am her enemy after all. I guess I could kidnap her, maybe brainwash her. No that is kinda sick, plus a meat puppet would not be a very fun friend. Oh well, I'll figure something out, I hope."_ Kin came over and threw up from the exercise.

"Okay sensei I am finished." she said between heaves.

"Good now I want you to do the chakra control exercises. Water walking while holding a senbon up on each fingertip. Hurry up."

Kin did so. And for the next several hours she was driven to exhaustion.Finally as it began to get dark Tsumibito called it quits. Walking over to her student.

"Okay, the exam is in five days. I have things to do. So you are on your own for the time being. You have enough money for food. I want you to do the sprints every day. I will know if you skip so I would strongly advise you not to, understand? Good now I will be going."

Leaving the training ground behind she began to search for Ami. Not seeing her at her hang outs she tried her apartment. Finding her there she went inside and proceeded to kiss her.

"Hey Ami you are my friend right?"

"Of course Tsumi chan why?"

"No reason I just wanted to make sure what with how we've only known each other for a month it just seems we moved really fast."

"Well yeah we're ninja Tsumi chan it comes with the territory. We don't have the luxury for long involved courtships or things like that. If we see something we like we take it, no questions. Understand?"

"Yeah, that makes me feel a lot better. Thanks Ami."

"Of course, what are friend for. Now come here."

The day of the invasion dawned sunny and bright. The birds where chirping and everyone was bustling about. The Daimyo had arrived and where eagerly awaiting the start of the events. The Kazekage had arrived and was siting with the Hokage about the rest of the stadium. While all that was going on outside of the great walls Sound and Sand ninja gathered. Tsumibito stood by watching as the others scurried about making last minute preparations. A large group of sound ninja were preparing a group summons. _"I am so excited this is it the big day. I have to keep reminding myself that this is doomed from the start, but I am just so excited. I can't wait to attack the Hyuuga, maybe I can even capture a few Main branch for study. Plus I have to get Ami out of there and kill anyone without plot armor. I hope I don't run into Jiraiya even if I was sure I could win I would screw up everything if he died."_Shaking the pointless thoughts out of her head she began directing the final parts of the summon circle.

"No you hack look right there you reversed the sign. IF you did that instead of one large snake you would get a whole lot of small ones, that would be real useful bringing down the wall right? Now fix this and pull your head outta your ass." Turning to a group of Suna ninja. "What the hell is this a bed and breakfast, get those explosive tags out to everyone. And before complaining about me being a foreigner remember I am second in command to Orochimaru himself so get the lead out and move!"

Making sure that everything was working she turned her attention to the village, waiting for the signal. A few hours passed in relative quite, killing a few patrols of returning Leaf ninja she was just beginning to think something went wrong when the signal appeared. With a roar she ordered them forward.

"Awesome lets go!"

Flipping through some hand seals Tsumibito bit her thumb and slammed her hand on the ground.

**"Kuchiyose jutsu!"  
><strong>  
>In a huge puff of smoke a giant snake appeared. Jumping onto its head she ordered it forward.<p>

"Come on Mr. Wiggles, lets wreck their shit!"

The snake obliged by slamming into the wall shattering it and letting Sound and Sand ninja pore through. Laughing at it all she began heading towards the Hyuuga compound. Stopping in front of the gate she reared back and thrust her hand forward. A huge swirling mass of spinning lightning chakra struck the gate with a deafening 'Boom'. Jumping through the whole she landed in the courtyard. She could feel a hideous grin stretch across her face as she spoke

"Knock, knock I'm home."

"Who are you woman identify yourself." Demanded one of the few Main branch Hyuuga.

"Pardon my rudeness, Allow me to introduce myself. I'm a man of wealth and taste." Seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces she settled for. "My name is Hyuuga Tsumibito you killed my mother, Prepare to Die!" She lept.

Activating her Byakugan the world cleared. Seeing everything around her she deflected several kunai. Spinning behind one of the guards a quick strike left him wheezing for air that would never come. Three came forward hands blazing with chakra under her Byakugan. Activating her Lightning Armor they slowed to a crawl as her speed skyrocketed. Blazing through the dozens of guards in a matter of moments. She swiped her and split one in half at the waist. Laughing at the pure joy of murdering the people that persecuted her mother. She finished all but the clan head and the heirs. Disregarding the eldest Tsumibito grabbed the youngest. Removing a specially prepared scroll that could hold living things she wrapped the small child in the scroll and activating it, the girl disappeared in a puff of smoke. Rolling it back up she quickly pulled out a few traditional ones and sealed several of the dead bodies in them. Turning to the survivor and giving a jaunty wave.

"Well that was cathartic. I have to go kidnap my new friend before she gets hurt. So I'll see you around the galaxy or you know not."

Ignoring the screams of rage Tsumbito left heading for Ami's apartment, killing everyone in her way including Sound ninja. As she neared her neighborhood a ninja lept down from a nearby rooftop.

He was tall almost six and half feet, with a full red beard that matched his hair. He was heavily muscled and wore a strange and ragged uniform unlike any ninja she had ever seen. In fact he looked like some kind of barbarian strange out of the wilds. At seeing her he began to rave.

"You shouldn't be here, no,no shouldn't be here. I never saw you. I see everyone but I don't see you. Why don't I see you?" The last part was a shriek.

"Hey buddy I don't have any clue about why you can't see me. Either way I need you to move my friend's place is just around the corner and she could be in danger. So move!"

"No,No,NO! I WON'T I DON'T SEE YOU BUT I SEE AROUND YOU! People are twisted in your presence, people who lived died, and people who died lived. I have to do it. I can't see you but I have to kill you! Don't you see, don't you see! You have to see. The voice he told me. I have to, I must! You are like the others, the ones that I fought and killed. I couldn't see them but I can see everything. But not them no never them. They can sneak up on me never trust ones I can't see like you. "

Leaping forward with a screech. He brought a sword that wasn't in his hand a moment ago around for a vicious strike. Pulling her own sword from nowhere Tsumibito barely managed to parry. The metal groaned under his strength. A swipe from his sword cut into her chest. Holding a hand to the wound she retreated. Jumping back she flashed through a set of seals "**Raiton: Gian"**. A bolt of lightning struck the bearded man in his chest ripping a hole through him. He fell like a puppet with its strings cut. Stepping closer she could see the gaping hole in his chest. Before her eyes the wound began to close. The man struggled to rise. Wheezing through burnt lungs the man told her.

"You, you won. You will destroy everything. I still can't see you. You, We, I will destroy everything. Nothing is safe, not even death can stop us. You must be stopped. I can't but others will, maybe. Maybe you will eat everything. Nom, Nom nothing left. Just you and the Others. Them. The horrible things. Too many eyes, too many faces. Make it stop! The Faces, I can't See Them! Why! Why!"

"Wow, you are nuts. But you remind me of something. It's like a word on the tip of my tongue but a memory. This whole not seeing stuff doesn't make any sense, I don't plan on eating the world or whatever you are talking about. I really can do nothing but put you out of my misery. So I guess since it is traditional when decapitating someone I should say it." Raising the sword above her head she cried. "There can be only One!" and brought the sword down with a flourish. The man's head fell from his body in a spray of blood.

Turning away from the body Tsumibito was surprised when a surge of energy swept through her. Thoughts,and feeling and knowledge alien to her ripped through her mind. Stumbling she almost fell avoiding that only by leaning on her sword. Staggering towards Ami's place she wondered.__

_"What the hell was that?" _Shaking her head. "I don't have time for this shit I gotta find Ami then go help Boss or something."

Making her way through several rubble chocked streets she killed several ninja that were herding the civilians to safety. Finally setting her eyes on the apartment she made her way to Ami's one. The door was ajar. Feeling a sinking feeling that she was too late she entered only for her fears to be confirmed. Ami her first friend. Her first lover was dead. Laying sprawled on her floor she had her throat cut. Grabbing the body she felt her. She was still warm. A surge of rage went through her. If only she had been faster she could have stopped this. In a state shock she just sat there.

_"She's gone, my friend is gone they took my friend. MY friend. NO ONE Takes what's mine!" _"But I could bring her back. That's right Orochimaru has that crazy zombie thing and the Hokage Tower has that Forbidden Scroll with the Shinigami summoning thing. I could use this to make a new body and maybe I could find a way to trade with the Shinigami for her soul. It worked in all those stories right?"

Making up her mind she retrieved a scroll and sealed her friends body in it. Carefully storing it she left . Heading towards the Hokage's tower Tsumibito began to encounter resistance. Several jounin attempted to stop her but she quickly cut them down, not even sparing them a glance she made her way into the tower. Questioning the workers who had hidden there she learned that the important things were kept on the top floor. Making her way to the top floor she found the vault. It was protected by several deadly locks and fuuinjutsu arrays. Tearing out the wall and bypassing the whole thing she eyed her prize. The scroll was large about four feet long and almost half that around. Gathering that and several other random scrolls she quickly blew another hole in the side of the building just in time to watch the Giant Tanuki crumble. Seeing the Sound forces in general retreat she grabbed a few groups of them.

"Alright you maggots stay together. If you separate they will cut you down piecemeal. I want an organized retreat. On the way out kill any targets of opportunity but don't expose yourselves. Lord Orochimaru is finishing up his personal business so lets get out of here, we'll swing by the arena on the way since we will have to pass it anyway."

Organizing them they methodically retreated killing any civilians they could find. Near the arena Orochimaru lept down from the Kage Box, arms purple and disgusting looking. Screaming orders he demanded.

"Retreat! I got what I came for that miserable old monkey is dead. But he took my arms. He took my arms! How will I use justu now? I need Tsunade only she can fix me but first we need to find her any we can only do that elsewhere so lets go. "

With that the retreat sped up quickly making their way out of the village they managed to evade what little pursuit was sent. A forced march brought them back to their own territory in record time. Overwhelmed by the day with all the fighting and the death of her first and only friend Tsumibito retreated to her room and wept. 


End file.
